So Anyway
by invisiblegirl114
Summary: Natalie and Henry have a baby girl, and while visiting them in the hospital Dan and Diana run into each other... Please Read and Review!


**Just another random oneshot I wrote... I tend to write a lot of them, but I have an idea for an actual multi-chapter N2N story that I may start if I have time. Sorry, I'm rambling...please review! Even if it completely sucks I'd like to know!**

***Disclaimer* I still don't have my own Henry, so I still don't own N2N :(  
**

* * *

"I can't believe it," Natalie smiled at Henry.

"She's beautiful." Henry smiled, kissing Natalie.

"I… I don't know how I could ever not want her," Natalie shook her head, her eyes still on her daughter. Both tried not to think of the numerous arguments they'd gotten into over the subject of having a family when they were engaged, Henry had always dreamed of having a family, but Natalie was scared she would turn out like her mother. They're arguments had gotten heated, one ending with Natalie chucking her engagement ring at Henry as he stormed out of their apartment.

"She looks a lot like you." Henry told Natalie.

"As long as she acts like you," Natalie smiled.

"I don't know," Henry shook his head "Could you handle two of us?"

"I'll manage," Natalie smiled kissing Henry.

"Although I'm somewhat disappointed," Henry sighed.

"What?" Natalie looked up from her daughter "About what?"

"You didn't act the part of a woman in labor," Henry rolled his eyes "You were supposed to be swearing at me like crazy, screaming at me about what a dick I am for doing this to you. You know. I was looking forward to that."

"I did almost break your hand," Natalie pointed out.

"True," Henry considered raising his limp hand that had been crushed by Natalie during her contractions.

"How are you guys doing?" Dan asked walking into the room, a newly refilled cup of ice chips for Natalie.

"Great dad," Natalie smiled "Thanks."

"And my granddaughter?"

"Never better," Natalie smiled offering the baby for Dan to hold for the first time. Dan seemed touched and took his granddaughter in his arms, bouncing the only half-awake newborn gently.

"She's beautiful," He told them "she looks like Natalie, but she has Henry's nose, except…"

"Hi," A voice came from the doorway, making everyone in the hospital room turn.

"Mom," Natalie smiled "you came!"

"How could I not?" Diana smiled hugging Natalie, then moving to Henry and hugging him "Hi Dan," She added awkwardly turning to Dan, who was still holding their granddaughter noticing he was there for the first time.

"Hi Diana," Dan smiled awkwardly.

"Is that," Diana looked at the newborn bundled in Dan's arms.

"Yeah,"

"Can I?" She turned to Natalie and Henry, who exchanged glances. Natalie smiled tentatively at her mother, nodding at her and watching carefully as Dan handed her over to Diana who beamed down at her.

"Her eyes," Diana muttered.

"What about them?" Henry asked curiously.

"They're the same as…"

"Gabe's," Dan finished looking at the baby's piercing blue eyes. Natalie shifted in the hospital bed uncomfortably, not taking her eyes off the baby.

"So where are your parents?" Dan asked Henry after a tense minute of silence.

"Oh, my mom stopped by earlier and my dad said he'd stop by tomorrow before Nat and Amie come back home." Henry said comfortably, both he and Natalie relaxing as the baby started to fall asleep as Diana rocked her back and forth in her arms.

"Amie," Diana smiled down at the baby before handing her over to Henry "I like that name. How'd you come up with it?"

"Baby book," Natalie shrugged smiling down at her daughter.

"Well I should go," Dan and Diana said in unison awkwardly after having little to say to each other, and seeing how content Natalie and Henry were, neither wanted to ruin it with their added tension, though both Natalie and Henry were both once again blissfully oblivious of the tension, too wrapped up in their daughter.

"Bye," Natalie smiled waving as Henry added a distant goodbye.

"Have you ever seen her so happy?" Diana asked Dan as they closed the door behind them.

"No," Dan shook his head grinning "But seeing them so happy…"

"It makes a nice change to see her smile." Diana nodded "Before she met Henry, she never smiled."

"I know." Dan shook his head as they walked out of the hospital walking into the parking garage "And even then, she's never smiled at us before. At least not that brightly."

"I know. Well this is my car," Diana muttered as she took out her keys to unlock it "It was… nice to see you Dan."

"Yeah," Dan smiled awkwardly "you too. It's been ages."

"Yeah, it has hasn't it? How've you been?"

"Okay," Dan shrugged "Nat says you're doing tons better."

"I am." Diana nodded "Though I still have a long way to go. So anyway," She said standing there unsure what to do now "hopefully I'll see you around Dan, with the baby and everything."

"Yeah," Dan nodded paralyzed by the tension "So anyway," He repeated Diana's words, trying not to think of the last time she had used them "I'll… I'll see you later. Maybe."

"Bye," Diana said awkwardly getting into her car and waving as she drove away, leaving Dan alone to make his own way. Just like she had years before.


End file.
